A Tale Told in Seconds
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: 50 moments in the life of Centon. Slash. mpreg related stuff.


******_A Tale Told in Seconds _**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE_**

******_Summary- 50 moments in the life of Centon. Slash. mpreg related stuff. _**

* * *

**Ring:** The first time they saw each other, across the ring their eyes connected and slow smile tugged at the corner of their lips. The sound of the bell faded into the silence, smiles danced at they locked up and the match began.

**Hero: **Randy stumbled from the bar, his breath reeked of alcohol. He wandered off down the street knowing the hotel was about a block or two away from the bar. Randy let out a soft scream as he was pushed off course and into a dark alley, his mouth stolen in a breath taking kiss. Randy tried to push the attacker away before he felt the similarity of the kiss. Randy moan and opened himself up to the kiss. He wasn't kisser an attacker he was kissing his hero.

**Memory:** Randy remember watching his Daddy wrestle a couple of times at Madison Square Garden when he was younger but now here he was himself. Randy smiled as he left the ring having won his match, he sat backstage watching John go out there and win his match as well.

**Box:** John and Randy stood in the living room, the area was covered in boxes of Randy's crap. Today he was finally taking one of the first steps to starting his life with John. John smiled and stole Randy's lips in a kiss.

"Welcome home, baby."

**Run: **John panted as he ran up his drive way, the early morning sun was just making an appearance now, John pushed open the door and gently shushed his wolf dog, Busted before he woke up Randy. John sent Busted back to his bed and went up stair himself. He went over to the bed and found Randy still asleep. John took a quick shower, washing off all the sweat before crawling back into bed with Randy. The younger man groaned and curled into John's clean body.

"Hmmmm, nice run?"

"It was okay, rather be here with you though." Randy smiled softly in his sleep and kissed John's shoulder before falling back asleep. John watched him for a little bit before letting Randy's soft snores coax him back to sleep.

**Hurricane: **John sighed as he slumped back against the couch cushions, Randy stormed out the room only seconds before the sound of the door slamming shut still vibrated in the walls. The room was a mess, clothing thrown around, small broken un-important objects laid in bits and pieces, a cracked mirror, and a dent in the wall which perfectly replicated the size and shape of John's fist.

**Cold: **Randy sniffled as he tugged his coat tighter around himself. His skin felt like ice as the slick rain continued to pour, soaking his clothes further. Randy shuddered as he reached the entrance of the hotel, he quietly made his way to the elevator and soon found himself standing in front of the door to his room. He knocked on the door, to cold and wet to even bother trying to get his key out. A second later the door was opened by a frantic looking John, he yanked Randy into the room and into his arms.

"Don't ever run off like that again." the thunder cracked in the distance. Randy rested his head against John's shoulder, a shiver racing through him.

**Red:** Randy let out a small hiss as John carefully prodded the sensitive skin on his hip. John looked up at Randy through his eyelashes, silently apologizing. Randy ran a hand through what little hair John had before leaning back into the pillows, letting John continue his exploration of the newly tattooed dog tags. One tag read the name 'John' the other read 'Cena'. Soft kisses brushed against the irritated area, making Randy sigh and all his nervous feelings of John's reaction faded.

**Drink: **John wrapped his arm around Randy's waist keeping the man steady. A bunch of the guys went out for drinks after the show and Randy had thought it was a good idea to compete with Jericho in a drinking contest. Probably not the best decision considering he couldn't even walk in a straight line now.

**Midnight: **John a woke to the feeling of soft kisses decorating his face. John opened his eyes and blinked in the darkness waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they did he found Randy straddling his waist decorating him with kisses.

"Happy Birthday, John." Randy whispered as he crawled down John's body finding John's member which was slowly coming to life. John frowned and looked the clock sure enough it was 12:01. Happy Birthday to him indeed.

**Temptation: **John returned back to the hotel room him and Randy shared after going out with some of the guys, Randy hadn't felt like going out instead choosing to return to their room. John opened the door, walking over to the bed he felt himself start to drool. Randy was all kinds of naked spread out on their bed, a lonely bottle of chocolate laid beside the smirking younger man. John licked his lips and crossed the room, how could anyone willing turn down the promise of Randy and chocolate.

**View: **John smiled his large goofy smile as he watched his younger boyfriend stretching backstage. Randy did a couple small warm up exercises. John found himself lost in the sight before him, he was startled when the door to their locker room opened and one of the tech guys told John he was needed. Randy glanced over his shoulder wishing John 'good luck' before bending over, John raised an eyebrow and laid a solid smack on Randy's beautiful ass and leaving the room. He chuckled as he heard Randy's yelp from inside the room.

**Music:** It was obvious that their taste in music clashed. Randy could appreciate Rock and Metal but Rap was something he couldn't wrap his head around. John on the other hand lived and loved Rap. But for some reason when they went to a club with the guys after a show, whatever music was blaring over the speakers worked for them as they slowly rubbed their bodies against each other.

**Silk:** The soft sweet silk caressed the two lovers as they slowly awoke from their peaceful sleep. Randy groaned at the sun shining in through the curtains curling into John's large form. John chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger man, before following his lead and slowly letting himself drift off to sleep once more. It was their first day off in a long time.

**Cover:** John knew Randy would be pissed as he watched backstage in their locker room. He let Batista cover him for the pin in a position that required a lot more touching then normal. Sure enough when John returned to the locker room Randy was pacing back and forth, and Batista was leaning against the wall smirking slightly, still covered in sweat and body oil.

"Randy." Randy paused in his pacing and crossed the room over to John, wrapping his arms around John for a hug. Batista rolled his eyes and smack the younger man in the back of the head.

"It's not like I tried to kill him."

"No you just touched him inappropriately." John laughed and captured his love's lips with a sweet kiss that left Batista rolling his eyes and slamming the door behind him as he left.

**Promise: **John knew that when he first said he loved Randy and Randy returned the sentiment he would hold that promise forever. John had promised to love him forever and to protect him forever, and to make sure he was happy for the rest of his life. John nodded to the lady at the desk as she asked him he was sure. He took the small bag with the velvet box and thanked her. He intended to keep his promises.

**Dream:** The night John put that small box in his nightstand, Randy wasn't home that night having promised Ted and Cody he would spend some time with them, John dreamt of what it would be like to propose to Randy, and marry him and spend the rest of his life with him. The next morning John had to admit he never slept so good in his life.

**Candle: **The few years that Wrestlemania happened to land on the exact same day as Randy's birthday were his favourite. Amongst all the chaos of the Week to Wrestlemania and then the actually big show, Randy often found himself forgetting him own birthday. The first year he had an actual match in the show and his birthday had been neglected amongst the craziness and nervous excitement of it all. John had surprised him just before it was time for him to go on, a small vanilla cupcake in his hand with a single lit candle. Randy tilted his head in confusion before remembering his own birthday and simply blew out the candle. From then on every time the two events lined up John would always bring him a cupcake.

**Talent:** John sucks at reading people. He mistakes their anger for love, and love for pure hatred. However when Randy's pissed, John knows because he can see the way Randy's neck tenses, his forehead scrunches a little and his eyes narrow. When Randy's tired, John can tell, he isolates himself, and rubs his eyes almost constantly. When Randy's in love, John can tell, he'll get this soft look on his face and his eyes light up and he looks like he could live forever. When Randy's happy, John knows, because he gets this certain look on his face that was the exact same as when John finally admitted aloud that he loves Randy. John sucks at reading people, but he has one hell of a talent when it comes to reading Randy.

**Silence: **The house was silent as the couple sat at the table, both poking at their plates. It was one of those good silences that settles between a couple when they are content and in love, no it was one of those awkward silences. The reject box laid a between the two. Neither spoke, the silence spoke for both of them.

**Journey: **It took a small journey across the country, and a small trip back to his childhood home before Randy could find the courage to speak to John again. He spent one night sitting with his mother on the couch, his head resting in her lap as she combed her fingers through what little hair he had. He told her all about his and John's relationship and how he proposed and how Randy was so at lost for what to say instead of answering he just left the question hanging. Randy's mom, shushed her baby boy as he started getting choked up, telling him that he didn't have to decided now if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with John but he should at least tell John how he's feeling not leave in the middle of the night. Randy spent three days with his family before he realised someone from his family was missing. John.

**Fire: **Randy made the long drive back to the house he shared with John, he smiled to himself, it was just nearing one in the morning, as he pulled up on the street before his smile melted off his face and he found panic bubbling in his chest. The street was littered with fire trucks and paramedics, smoke rose and curled up into the air. Randy parked his vehicle and got out, he ran over to their drive way where the pedestrians watching were blocked off by a piece of police tape. Randy's heart dropped to the lowest pit of his stomach and fresh tears stung his eyes as he their house burning away. The smoke coming from any open part of the house.

"JOHN!" Randy screamed without even meaning too, he tried to move forward but an officer's arm caught his waist holding him back. "No let me go. John!" Randy wasn't even aware of the tears falling from his eyes. Another officer came over and whispered something to the one holding Randy back. Together they gently guided Randy forward and towards the back of an ambulance. John was sitting there, he was being check out by one of the paramedics, he looked fine other than a couple of soot marks on his face, arms and chest.

"John." Randy breathed out happy to see his lover was okay, John looked up as he heard his name. Randy broke away from the officers and was in John's arms the matter of nano seconds. The couple held each other as they mourned the burning loss of their house, but happy each other was there.

**Strength:** The couple of days after the fire were difficult. Randy woke up in the middle of the night to terrifying nightmares of John never getting out of the house, while he himself stood on the front lawn watching the house burn. John dreamed of them together in bed before the fire breaks out and Randy laying in the bed as it burns. Both of them take turns waking up drenched in sweat and it takes them a great deal of strength before they can

close their eyes again.

**Mask:** The Halloween Party was a blast. Cody and Ted smiled at their success of getting the whole WWE together for a party and everyone actually came. Randy, looked around the room and spotted John standing a little ways away, he was dressed as a Police Officer. Randy chuckled and found that kind of predictable. The couple had chosen to dress up separately and agreed to meet at the party if they could find each other that is. Randy watched from beneath his mask as John glanced around the room looking for Randy himself. Randy smirked and walked over to John. The older man caught sight of the man walking towards him dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and smiled as he caught sight of Randy's blue eyes beneath the mask. John met Randy half way and stole his lips with a sweet kiss.

**Ice:** It's not often that they are home during the winter, John sighed as he got home he parked his vehicle and locked it up before walking up the few steps being careful not to slip as he opened the front door and walked in. He set his stuff down and walked into the living room where the soft glow of the TV came from. John smiled at the sight, Randy was stretched across the couch a large blanket barely covering his shivering form. John walked over and crouched down beside his lover, the younger man had taken a few weeks off after upsetting his shoulder in his last match, John frowned as he reached out and caressed his lover's forehead a starch white bandage rested there. John gently thumbed it before shaking Randy up knowing it wasn't good for the younger man to sleep on the couch.

"John.." the younger man mumbled as he buried deeper into his blanket, he eyes cracking open a little.

"Hey Handsome, come on let's go to bed." John helped the younger man up to their bedroom before he went off and got ready for bed. After he joined Randy in their bed, the two found each other in the middle of the bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"What happened to your head?" John asked remembering the injury he found on the younger man.

"I slipped while walking Busted." The words were embarrassingly mumbled against John's chest but he heard them perfectly fine, John chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead.

**Fall:** Growing up John never imagined he would end up falling in love with anyone. But here he was, holding a sleeping Randy in his arms. Gently kissing the younger man's forehead John wouldn't change it for the world.

**Forgotten:** The waiter smiled as he left the couple to eat their enjoy their food in peace. John smiled at the man across from him as the younger of the two sipped his wine. John knew something was troubling the younger man but decided not to push him, figuring Randy would come out with the problem when he was ready to talk. They finished half their meals before Randy stopped pretending to be eating.

"John?" Randy questioned as he twirled his fork, John sipped his wine and raised an eyebrow

"Hmm?"

"You remember that question you asked me?" John frowned but nodded.

"Do you still want to?"

"Of course. I love you more than anything."

"Can you ask me again?" John smiled and nodded, he held up a finger and left the table. Randy frowned but sat patiently as he waited for John to come back. When he did John got down on one knee in front of the younger man,

"Randy, I love you more than anything in the world. I'm asking you again, will please do me the honor of marrying me?"

**Dance:** Their bodies danced and moved underneath the sheet in a seductive rhythm. Randy's nails scratched at John's upper back. Their eyes stared deep into each other's souls. Everything and nothing mattered, it was just them. The steady movements, the moans, the gasps, the bed springs creaking, the sweat slick skin and the way Randy's ring shined as the moonlight caught it at just the right angle. John's movements increased and soon they slipped over, clenching tight with passion they rode out their climaxes.

**Body: **John moaned happily as he moved into the pool that decorated their backyard, it was a stifling hot day. Randy was happily stretched out on one of the pool chairs, the sight of his toned tanned body being warmed by the sun was making naughty thoughts accrue in John's mind. John sighed and he ducked under the water, pleased by the way the cool-ish water managed to make the whether somewhat bearable. He swam around for a bit before getting bored.

"Come into the water, babe." Randy shook his head, his eyes following John's movements as the other man hauled himself out of the water and over towards him.

"John please no, I don't want to go in the water. I'm nice and comfortable here. Please –JOHN!" The younger man screeched as John lifted his lean fiancé up into his arms and walked over to the edge of the pool.

"Please John no, I'm nice and warm, I don't want to be cold." John chuckled and kissed his fiancé before releasing him into the pool.

**Scared:** Randy sighed as he sat with his mom, they were finalizing the final wedding plans. John had left to do some work with the Make a Wish Foundation.

"You okay, hon?" Randy's mom asked as she realised her son wasn't listening to her talk anymore, instead his gaze lost in the world outside the window. She reached out and gently set her hand on his arm, making him jump in surprise.

"What?"

"What wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" Randy shook his head no. "What's wrong then?"

"When did you know you wanted to spend forever with dad?" Randy's mom smiled and looked her son in the eye.

"I never knew, baby, I just had this feeling that told me to give him a chance. When he was around my heart felt light and my stomach felt weird. I just... I just knew." Randy's mom got out of her chair and walked over to stand behind her son, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Randy leaned back into his mom's hold, grasping onto everything she was offering.

"Honey, I've seen the way you and John look at each other, you look at each other like they are the stars of your moonless night. Stop worrying so much about if you're making the wrong choice. If by some weird twist of fate and you guys aren't meant to be, then we'll deal with it then." She kissed the top of his head. "Stop worrying." Randy smiled and nodded.

**World:** The night before their wedding, John and Randy agreed to sleep at separate places. Randy stayed in their house with his family, while John met up with his and stayed in a fancy hotel. John smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek before making his way to his bed. Deciding to call it a night early, especially considering tomorrow he was marrying the love of his life.

John finished getting ready for bed and collapsed into the many pillows on the bed, he turned on his phone and looked through his photo albums of him and Randy. John smiled and clicked his phone, snuggling into the blankets and drifting off to sleep, tomorrow his was marrying the man John wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Tomorrow John was marrying the man that had slowly became John's whole world.

**Formal: **Ties were impossible to tie. John sighed in defeat as he yanked the dreaded thing from around his neck tossing the flimsy material to the ground. John stood in front of the mirror, his tux was custom made. The material soft to the touch and honestly it was the best tux John had ever warn. He turned around as there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Bob Orton stuck his head inside.

"You okay, son?" He asked as he shut the door behind him, John shrugged his shoulders. The wedding started in a little over half an hour. "Ties can be pretty stubborn sometimes." Bob said as he picked up John's neglected tie from the bed.

"Let me help." John stood still as the older man tied his tie around his neck.

"Thank you." Once the man finished his job. "How is Randy?"

"He's nervous. Had a bit of a break down but he's all good now. Just pacing now." Bob gave John a stare watching as the younger man turned back to mirror a small smile playing on his lips.

"That sounds like Randy." Bob nodded, he had to agree.

"John.." John raised an eyebrow in the mirror, he adjusted his tie again.

"When you and Randy started dating I never got the chance to talk with you. I never got to warn you that if you hurt him, I'll personally make sure you suffer the worst punishment ever." A small twitch tugged at John's lips.

"Thanks Mr. Orton. But I should let you know, Hunter claims he's first in line to set my ass on fire if I hurt Randy, followed by Shawn, and then Batista. Randy's ankle biters will probably do a decent amount of damage as well, but after all them you're welcome to have a go." Mr. Orton nodded and chuckled. He shook John's hand.

"Don't hurt him, kid." John nodded and watched Mr. Orton leave the room. 15 minutes until the wedding.

**Farewells: **John smiled like a damn fool as he watched his new husband hug Cody and Ted, he softly murmured to both of them whispering in their ear, like the good little brothers they were they nodded and hugged Randy tighter. Batista clapped his hand on John's shoulder startling him from his thoughts, he gave Dave a quick hug and accepted the congratulations. Hunter and Shawn hugged John before trading a hug with Randy as well, Dave moved on and gave Randy a hug. Once most of the people had said their goodbyes, John and Randy each traded hugs with their parents before climbing into the limo that would take them to they airport before they left for Italy for two weeks then Hawaii for a week. John and Randy looked back as their friends and family waved them off before turning to each other and sealed their lips with a sweet kiss.

**Fever:** John never got sick. Like never. Yet a couple of days after they returned from their honeymoon, John found himself confined to the bed as Randy played nurse.

**Laugh:** Marriage meant waking up to the sound of Randy's laugh and going to sleep with the last thing still playing in his mind was Randy's laugh.

**Lies: **John woke up when Randy moved on the bed, he let himself settle back but was startled when Randy suddenly bottled from the bed and into the bathroom. John sat up and listened, when he heard the sound of his husband throwing up he climbed out of the bed and followed after the younger man. John wet a face cloth and sat down beside Randy on the ground, placing the cloth on the back of the younger man's next John rubbed his back as Randy worked to get the rest of it out of his system.

"You okay, baby?"

"I'm fine, John." John flushed the toilet and got up helping Randy up as well. "It's probably just a stomach flu." Randy said gently rubbing his hand over his stomach, smiling a small smile.

**Forever: **Randy stood in the isle at the drug store half way across town. John was once again working with the Make a Wish foundation, and Randy had finally worked up the courage to check to see if what he suspected was true. He picked out one of the tests and paid, before going home. Randy took the test and went to lay down on the bed he shared with John, he jumped up when a few minutes later the door opened and closed. John entered their bedroom a few minutes later.

"What are you doing home?" Randy asked after John greeted him with a kiss, John settled down onto the bed next to Randy yawning tiredly.

"We finished early and the second group had to be rescheduled." Randy curled up against John and silently prayed the timer would never go off. A minute later the beeping sound rang from the bathroom.

"What's that?" John mumbled.

"Nothing important." John kissed Randy's forehead

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"You think we'll be together forever?" John chuckled and kissed his forehead again

"Forever and ever." Randy kissed John's chest "And ever."

**Overwhelmed: **Randy sat at the edge of the bed watching John sleep. The older man was stressed as hell lately. First the Make the Wish Foundation was setting back to back greetings with him, he was dealing with an neglected shoulder injury, the WWE universe was constantly booing for him now, the Rock was sticking his nose where it didn't belong, talk of Lesnar's possible return. Randy could see his husband was wearing thin under all the pressure he was under and now Randy had news that would just add more stress for John.

"Hmm wht' wron' babe?" John mumbled tiredly, Randy moved a little closer and lifted John's hand, gently pressing it to his still flat stomach.

"I'm pregnant." John paled slightly and his eyes rolled back. Randy clucked his tongue and nodded to himself.

"That went well."

**Whisper: **Randy sighed as he leaned his head against John's shoulder, they were riding on one of the coach buses that had been rented for the wrestlers. They had been driving around for about four hours and most the guys had drifted off to sleep or were listening to their music. Randy yawned and sat up straight, he hated bus rides. John squeezed Randy's hand and leaned his hand against Randy's shoulder. He rested his free hand on Randy's slightly rounded stomach.

"Hey baby. I think you daddy needs to go to sleep but he isn't listening to me." He looked up and noticed Randy's eyes lids were starting to get heavy as they had been for the past hour. "Randy, baby, please get some sleep. It's not healthy for Baby if you wear yourself out by staying awake." Randy caressed John's hand on his belly before allowing himself to drift off even if it was only for a short while.

"You're gonna be one of the luckiest babies in the world. You have this wonderfully daddy who loves you so much, Baby. He's the most, caring, protective, love and generous man in the world. And, Baby, you have some of the most wonderful Uncles and a couple amazing Aunts. Never mind all the kick ass Grandparents you're gonna be stuck with." John leaned down as best as he could and kissed Randy's stomach.

"Love you so much Baby, can't wait to meet you." John whispered, before sitting up right and found Randy watching him with teary eyes.

"Love you so much." Randy whispered

"Love you to, babe." The two settled themselves and joined the rest of the guys in the land of dreams.

**Wait: **John and Randy sat outside Vince's office waiting for the Chairman so they could tell him about the baby and the fact that Randy would need to take some time off soon. John squeezed Randy's knee as the younger man was playing with some game on his phone. The secretary said there was going to be about a fifteen minute wait, which was like twenty minutes ago.

"Gentlemen, how can I help you?" Vince asked as he came around the corner.

"We need to talk to you." John said standing up, Randy following suit. Vince nodded and entered his office.

"I apologize for the wait. Now what can I do for you two?" John and Randy entered the office closing the door behind them.

**Talk: **Randy nervously paced back and forth, him and John were meeting Hunter, Shawn, Batista, Cody and Ted to tell them the good news. John grabbed Randy's hand and stilled his pacing.

"Stop that everything is going to be fine." John pressed a kiss to Randy's lips and went to answer the door. Randy fiddled with his hands and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Kid, how are you?" Hunter asked as he entered the kitchen a minute later, Randy gave the older man a hug and one to Shawn as well.

"I'm good Hunt, how are you guys?" Batista entered a minute later followed by Cody and Ted, each of them gave Randy a hug. Once everyone was settled in the living room with a drink Randy fidgeted nervously. Cody and Ted sat down on either side of him, curling into him offering some comfort but also steeling their own nerves.

"So kid, what's up?" Shawn asked after a few minutes of small talk. Randy kissed Cody's head which was resting on his chest, his finger ran through the soft raven hair, and combed through the soft blond that Ted had.

"We're gonna have a baby." John announced after sharing a look with Randy. Cody laughed and him and Ted piled on Randy with hugs and kisses and congratulations. After Cody and Ted released him, he was squished with hugs from Batista, Hunter and Shawn, before he ended up in John's arms accepting a kiss from his husband.

"See I told you telling them wouldn't be so bad." Randy smiled, yeah he had been dreading this talk for nothing.

**Search:** John chuckled softly as he rested on the bed with his laptop sitting in his lap, Randy was passed out on the bed beside him sound asleep a protective hand resting on his curving belly. John finished clearing the history on the internet, laughing at all the baby related website that had been visited, obviously by Randy as John had taken the research part of it by renting book from the libraries.

**Hope:** John sat in the waiting room, his head buried in his hands, silently begging whoever was listening to make sure their baby survived. Randy had been carrying the laundry upstairs and one of the shirts fell, Randy missed it and slipped on the stairs landing on his belly. John came running into the house from where he had been fiddling around with his cars, finding Randy on the stairs clutching his belly, the laundry thrown about. Tears streamed down Randy's face. John quickly got Randy into the car and rushed him to the hospital, having read all the pregnancy book John knew that they couldn't take a chance without getting their baby checked out. Some nurse escorted Randy away when they got there, leaving John by himself in the waiting room. John prayed and hoped their baby would be fine.

**Eclipse: **John groaned as he collapsed on the bed next to Randy. The man was now entering his fifth month and was no longer able to do extended traveling with the WWE, John had just returned home from a week in Europe.

Randy stirred as he felt the bed move, John smiled and kiss his baby's cheek before moving down to kiss Randy's belly. He caught sight of a book that was resting on Randy's chest, pausing he read the title.

"Randy!" The younger man jerked awake and found John waving the book at him.

"I said no more Twilight."

"I was curious. And Baby wanted to know what happened after New Moon." Randy defended and let sleep steal him away again. John cursed softly and shook his head.

**Gravity: **Randy hissed and growled with frustration as he tried to get up from the unforgiving couch. He glared at John as the older man offered him a hand.

"No I can do it." Randy growled as he tried to push himself up, his large belly making the task nearly impossible. Ted and Cody who were over helping get the nursery ready snickered at his attempts from their spot on the other couch.

"Shut up you two." Randy tried again before giving up and flopping back into the cushions.

**Highway:** John wanted to scream and yell and possibly kill someone. Hunter had called him a little over to hours ago to tell him Randy was in labour. John who had been three states away, immediately left the show not caring that he was scheduled to go on. But now he was stuck in traffic, a fatal accident on the highway up ahead left traffic back up to who knows where. John look at his phone as it rang again.

"Shawn, I'm trying to get there, the highway is all back up." Shawn and Hunter had volunteered to stay with Randy while the WWE Champion was forced to show up at Raw, no excuses.

"Try and hurry, John. The nurse is checking Randy now. She said it could be 20 minutes or take 2 hours." John rubbed his forehead.

"I know Shawn, I'm trying." Shawn sighed on the other end.

"I'll tell Randy to hold on as best he can. Just be safe."

"I'll be there soon." John promised, relieved to see traffic start moving.

**Unknown:** John stood outside the nursery window. Rows of newborns rested and cooed softly to themselves. John's eyes were focused on his baby boy. Their baby boy. Randy was being taken care of, a small minor complication happened during the birth but the doctor was confident it wouldn't be a problem to deal with. John was guided to the nursery to look at his child.

"He's adorable." John nodded looking at the father looking man standing next to him.

"Yeah he is." John smiled a proud smile as he saw his son stretching in his cocoon of blankets. A nurse smiled at him through the window and picked baby Centon up, taking him to his father.

"Mr. Cena, someone would like to meet his daddy." She gently placed the baby in John's arms, his eyes welled up with tears.

"What's his name?" John asked figuring Randy named their little boy.

"It hasn't been mentioned yet. I think you're husband was waiting for your opinion." John blinked at his son before nodding at the nurse.

"Thank you." She nodded and walked away leaving the father and son to bond.

**Lock: **John rested his forehead against the front door as he closed it behind them, turning the lock closing the house down for the night. Randy shifted Knox in his arms. The couple was finally able to bring they baby boy, Knox Kylan Centon home from the hospital. Whatever had gone wrong during the birth was taken care of and Randy was healing nicely. John was happy to have him family home finally. Randy had been forced to stay in the hospital for a week to make sure he would heal properly. Randy looked at John tiredly before heading upstairs, he gently set Knox down in his bed and moved over to his and John's slowly laying down giving his tired boy a chance to relax before Knox woke up for his next meal. John joined his husband on their bed, giving Randy's forehead a kiss.

"Thank you for giving me a beautiful son." Randy smiled and kissed John's lips.

"Thank you for giving me a family." the two continued to kiss before breaking apart and settle down for a quick nap.

**Breathe: ** John awoke with a start, he laid still for a second not sure what woke him up. After a few second he could he soft whimpers coming from the crib in the corner of the room. John look to Randy next to him, the younger man was sound asleep soft deep even breaths coming from him as he dreamed peacefully. John crept from the bed and went over to Knox's crib, looking at the clock it was just after 4 am, Knox's usual feeding time. The little baby was amazingly behaved, the young thing was incredibly kind to his parents and hardly woke them up in the middle of the night crying, he would just lay there whining and drooling on his fist. His tiny paws clenched and unclench at John when he caught sight of his daddy. John picked Knox up and left the room to get on the prepared bottles. He made sure it was ready and gave the greedy child his bottle. Knox blinked up at his daddy as he sucked hungrily at the bottle. John walked around rocking him in soothing motions. Knox finished his bottle a little while later, John burped him before continued his rounds around the lower floor a couple more times, 'til he heard Knox's soft sleep breaths fill the room. John took him back upstairs and laid him down in his crib, the young thing didn't even register the change just slept though it. John climb back into the bed and let the sound of his two loves breathing lull him to sleep.

**Light: **John was so thrilled, he just won his match at Wresltemania making him WWE Champion once again for the first time since Knox was born. John felt like he could float away with happiness, he made his way to the backstage and found the lightness of his world standing there. Knox cheered happily at his daddy when he saw the mass of bright red coming towards him, Randy bouncing the happy child a smile stretched across his lips. John had taken time off from the WWE when Knox was born and he made his returned about two weeks before Wrestlemania, he was instantly surprised to find the fans cheering for him instead of booing him. It made him remember why he loved to do this. John scooped Knox from Randy's arms and smothered his child with kisses making the child giggle with glee. Randy watched father and son and he smiled feeling the same lightness John was feeling. It felt like he was floating on a cloud. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

_**Read. Review. Like. Hate. Tell Me.** _

* * *

So I'm guessing everyone's heard about Cena filing for divore from Liz? I feel kinda bad that their marriage is coming to an end. And Liz hired Linda Hogan's lawyer who helped her take everything from Hulk Hogan. Poor Cena. Liz'll probably try and take everything Cena has.

* * *

Dahh anyways, yeah school sucks. But good news I'm on my second set of Work Experience for two weeks then I go back to school for like 14 days then the school years over. Finally. I hope to actually start writing more often then, but yeah.


End file.
